Beyond
by aba daba honey
Summary: In a world where America has been devastated by nuclear war many factions rise contending for control of Boston and its outside regions. Curie is a Courser traveling with the Sole Survivor who may or may not just change the way she sees the remains of the world. F!SS x Curie


**AN- I've tried writing this story a hundred times and every single time I don't like the results. I'll write it once more and continue from here. As you all know Bethesda didn't do a very good job on the lore with Fallout 4 so I'll be changing a couple of things to what I think is closer to actual Fallout lore and tweak character's traits and personality's a bit and i'll be changing the story of Fallout 4 a bit to match up with the story i'm creating. Also I don't own Fallout that all belongs to Bethesda and stuff.**

**October 31, 2279**

**1:12 A.M.**

Magnolia's beautiful voice filled the small area of the bar. The Third Rail was known mostly for the strange Mr. Handy and Magnolia. Even now an hour and twelve minutes past midnight the bar was packed with people, many drinking away their problems or some just waiting out until the cold night ended and the warm day began.

Z5-25 or Curie as she was going by was sitting in an old red couch, beer in hand and cigar in mouth. Small plumes of smoke escaped her mouth as she breathed out and vanished into the darkness of the room. She admired the cleverness of the humans, building a bar in an old subway tunnel to hide away from anything that lurked out in the surface whether it be an angry girlfriend or a mob of ferals. The humans had carved out a small place for themselves under the surface.

Which also meant it was a good place to hide a runaway Synth. Her target had escaped while on surface duty with the help of the Railroad. A group of idiots who thought Synths were actual people and not just an artificial creation. She'd been tracking this Synth for the better of the past week, he'd been careful to cover his tracks but Curie was nothing if not relentless. A fellow Railroad operator had sung sky high once Curie had caught up with him. The Synth going by the name of Robby was hoping to get out of the Commonwealth with the help of the Railroad and was meeting an operator in Goodneighbor. The only problem was that the Railroad operator had not been told when the meeting would take place.

"-be back after a short break." Magnolia's voice cut through Curie's train of thought as Pre-War music filled the bar instead of the voice of the singer. She took a quick glance at Magnolia, the dull light of the candles and the rare light of a working lightbulb making her red dress sparkle. Her eyes followed the singer as she made her way towards the Mr. Handy bartender, her hips swinging in a calculated manner as to attract attention. It worked as many of the patrons struggled to avert their eyes, a bold one even wolf whistled as she reached for a drink she had purchased which forced her bend over a little to reach it. She turned and, once she caught Curie's gaze, sent her a dazzling smile as she slowly walked towards her.

Curie ignored the display the singer was doing to obviously grab her attention. Her emotions were locked up in a box deep inside her head, it would take a lot more to cause a reaction out of her. "What a wonderful night it is don't you think." Magnolia said as she sat on the couch right next to Curie's.

Curie nodded as she let another plume of smoke out of her mouth. Magnolia wanted something from her and it was clear she wouldn't leave until she got it. "You wouldn't mind helping a sweet lady like me with her drink would you?" Magnolia asked. As Curie reached for the drink the singer moved herself a little closer to the Synth.

She could smell Magnolia's sweet perfume and the soft scent of alcohol, it was a strange combination but as it swirled into Curie's nose she couldn't help but find it appealing. She handed the cool drink back to Magnolia and the singer flashed her another dazzling smile as she took a long drink. "What is a beautiful young thing like you doing here all alone?" Magnolia asked once she set her drink down.

Magnolia wanted to have fun tonight and it was clear she didn't care whether her partner was male or female. Curie set down her cigar in a nearby ashtray and downed her beer. "I'm looking for a friend. Robby. Heard of him?" Magnolia blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting Curie to have such a curious accent.

"I...I may have heard something about a Robby at The Hotel Rexford...maybe you could join me for a night of fun." Magnolia quickly recovered and made her intentions clear as she stared at the Synth.

"I would love to." Curie replied. She quickly got up from her seat grabbing her hat from the small table next to the couch and extended a hand to the singer. Magnolia accepted her hand and let herself be taken by the curious woman. She heard the audible groan of the patrons as she left, disappointed they wouldn't be hearing her until tomorrow night.

Curie followed the concrete stairs up until they reached a wall and turned once more to face a final set of stairs that led to the exit of the bar. "I'll be leaving the bar in your care Ham." Magnolia said as Curie led them out.

"Have fun Ms. Magnolia." The ghoul replied in his scratchy voice. Magnolia sent him a smile that the ghoul returned wholeheartedly.

lll

lll

lll

The Hotel Rexford was even more packed than The Third Rail. Many of the clients were dancing along to the the beat of some soft jazz, some held a beer in hand and a dose of Jet in the other. Magnolia gave her a small smile as she waved down a man who held a couple of doses of Jet in his hands.

"Ah, Ms. Magnolia I see you brought a friend. Here have a couple on the house." The young man handed the little red inhalers to Magnolia before walking off towards the back of room. Curie glanced over at his retreating form as it slowly disappeared in the movement of the dancing people. From Institute files it seemed that the young man was Marowski himself, son of Janet and Smith Marowski, the biggest drug dealer in the Commonwealth.

It seemed he was throwing another party. A soft touch to her shoulder made her look away and towards Magnolia. She held out a small Jet inhaler with a smile on her face. Curie accepted the drug and held it in her hand as she glanced around the room.

It was well lit more so than The Third Rail and Curie could see how much the drug affected the humans. She could see a couple of pairs lurking in dark shadows making out, others grinding against each other in what they called dancing, and a couple were passed out on the floor or the only couches in the lobby of the hotel.

A small gasp besides her made her turn. Magnolia held the small red inhaler right to her mouth as she sucked in a big breath. Her eyes turned hazy and she let out a small giggle as she glanced up at Curie. "Do you want to soar above the clouds?" Magnolia asked as she offered Curie the little inhaler.

"I don't need a drug to feel like i'm flying when i'm with you." She replied with a small smile. The quicker she found the Synth the sooner she could leave. Magnolia let out another giggle as her face turned red, "Let's dance." Magnolia said as she pulled Curie into the fold. The faster she found the Synth the faster she could leave.


End file.
